


What Monsters Do

by mockingjaybee



Series: Unleashed [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse of Powers, Blow Jobs, Dark fic, Dark!Percy, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jason's POV, M/M, May have triggers, Mild Sexual Content, Mild torture, Oral Sex, PTSD, Using Powers on Mortals, dark!Jason, mild blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bitterness eats at Jason, and his powers seem to follow his emotions, and Percy is more than willing to help Jason become something more, because Percy embraced the darkness in himself already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Monsters Do

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to "monster" (with kayne west, rick ross, jay-z and nicki minaj) and all i thought was what if percy didn't hold back all the time, or what if jason started using his powers differently as well. and after talking about it with some friends, they saw it, and nico wouldn't help really, but maybe egg them on. 
> 
> not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine, please let me know if you see anything, i try to catch things as i post!

The first time it happened, it was more of an accident than anything else, because he didn’t even know he could effect mortals with his powers, all Jason wanted to do was have lunch with Percy around the Doors of Orpheus (it had become their spot for lunch dates in the city) but some normal mortal kids were sitting around the rocks, goofing off. 

So Jason clenched his jaw and a second later he heard a loud, “Ow, shit!” and saw that a boy around fifteen shirt was smoking. He tried to blink his shock away, but Percy grabbed his hand and was smirking, and asked for Jason to do it again. The clouds were starting to roll in, and a massive strike of lightening only just missed the boy, and the screams of the small group of teens running away were mixed with the dark laugh coming from Percy,

“Come on Sparky, don’t want our coffee to get cold.” Percy grabbed his hands and lead him over to the rocks that were closest to the true opening. They didn’t talk about it, but the feeling of what just happened, the power was amazing. He felt like every cell in his body was singing, and looking over at Percy, when his smirk, like he knew exactly what Jason was thinking, like he wanted to see Jason do it again, styx, like _he_ wanted to try, and Jason felt his throat tighten, like it was filling with water and he _smiled._

When he leaned down and kissed Percy it was full of teeth and tongue and hunger for more. Jason sent a shock into Percy who gasped and leaned more into the kiss, bringing his hands around Jason’s throat, pressing almost too tightly, and Percy broke the kiss, biting on Jason’s scar, with a wicked gleam in his eyes, and Jason knew his expression mirrored his boyfriends. 

“We should have some more fun, don’t you think?” Percy asked in a mock shy voice, eyes huge and innocent looking. 

Jason couldn’t agree more. 

 

\---

 

Back at camp, things went back to normal, for awhile at least. At the moment, Jason was eighteen as was Percy, who would be turning nineteen within the month, but still, Percy always joked about being wiser and junk with Jason. But that itch was there, that darkness was just waiting to be unleashed, and it was getting harder for Jason to control. 

Apparently, Percy felt no need to even try to control it, his darkness that he’s always had, that he seemed to come to something of an understanding about. They had talked about it once, Jason, Percy and Nico. Percy had said it was because he was a son of the sea, restless, reckless, but also waiting, something like the calm before the storm. Jason got that, he did, and Nico nodded along. Nico got to talk about raising the dead, how powerful that was, and he had a gleam in his eye, like he missed doing it. 

Percy however, talked about what it felt like attacking Misery with his own misery, her own potion made from all the misery out there. Nico was smiling, like he wished he could have watched, could have helped. Jason however was trying to hide his raging hard on because Holy Hera, the way he spoke about, manic eyes bright, but then a shadow crossed his face when he said Annabeth had stopped him. Jason kisses his cheek and sent a shock down Percy’s spine, earning his that dark lopsided grin is was starting to love. Nico left, saying it was a good talk, they should do it again some time, and Percy wasted no time getting Jason’s jeans off and sucking him off until Jason was pulling Percy’s hair so hard it had to hurt, but Hades, the moans Percy made, like he was egging him on, and when he came he knows he shocked Percy. The manic gleam was back in Percy’s eyes, and Jason knew he was in for a long _amazing_ night.

After, Jason was thinking about how he really didn't have much to go on, _yet_. Of course he had ideas, desires of what he wanted to do to people. He thought about sending little bolts of lightning over someone, burning them, or blowing a gust of wind into someone’s ear. They weren’t much, he didn’t have the same powers of elements, or knew how to use them in such a way that Percy had, so he had to figure out different ways to get creative. He was amazing with a sword, but how to use that for what he needed? It was Percy who gave him the idea. 

“Well, slice me, and then blow into the cut, let’s see what that does,” and Percy walked over to him and straightened out his glasses, and kissed Jason on the nose, “no harm in trying, right?” 

Jason was somehow able to control the shiver the idea gave him, and just nodded at his boyfriend. Percy didn’t make it easy for him to get the hit either, bronze against gold, sparks flying, finally Jason saw his opening and stabbed at Percy’s shoulder, who didn’t even react to the pain other than the massive fucking smile on his face. 

Jason didn’t let go of his blade, but walked over to Percy, transfixed on the blood, and without looking at his boyfriend’s face, he moved the shirt sleeve aside and blew gently. The response was quick and explosive, Percy howling in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and oh, oh _Gods_ , the feeling Jason was getting from this, just a small gust of wind, but it crying that pain, even if it was to Percy, which, speaking of. 

“How did it feel?” Jason asked, voice full of want and hunger, knowing he had that wolf gleam in his eyes, but needing to know.

Percy didn’t say anything at first, he was still shaking a bit, but he looked delighted in a weird way. “Like my blood was hard and cold and, like, fucking _frozen_ ” he looked up at Jason, with the same expression Jason had when he summoned lightning,”it feels _amazing_ though."

Percy then rubbed his thumb over the cut, and looked Jason in the eye, and started moving the blood around his hands, like in swirls, over his fingers. Jason sucked in a breath, stunned. Watching the blood float was beautiful, he touched it and it turned into ice. 

Percy spoke first, “I think we should start testing on other people, don’t you?” 

Jason nodded and then kissed Percy, placing his thumb down on the cut he’s given his boyfriend, earning him a lovely hiss that turned into a moan. Oh yeah, he was ready. _They_ were ready so much more. 

They didn’t notice Nico lurking in the shadows, Will beside him watching, but not doing a thing to stop what was to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, there you go. yes, this will end up being a series. i promise this time, because they will be getting darker and darker. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it, kudos and comments legit make me squeal in public! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ /mockingjaybeevicious


End file.
